The invention relates to electronic timepieces of various types including talking timepieces and melody timepieces and, more particularly it relates to an electronic timepiece for providing a particular sound when in a time set mode.
For the above described types of timepieces it is conventional to select a time set mode with a key or keys. The user of such timepiece sometimes forgets whether the time set mode has been selected. Particularly for blind or weak-eyed persons it is difficult to make sure visually whether the timepiece is in the time set mode.